Trends in the organization of work point to increasing bureaucratization and job segmentation, fewer opportunities for satisfying work in many kinds of work ranging from blue collar through trades, crafts and professional work. The proposed research will study in depth several specific, indigenous forms of organizing work that differ significantly from the forms that currently predominate, and attempt to organize work along the lines of job satisfaction and fulfillment set out by research on the subject, i.e. in a way that allows workers to attain their own goals. The proposed research will focus on three general issues: 1) the ability of the groups to meet the needs of members; 2) kinds of work and productivity for which the groups are conducive; 3) policy that might strengthen and support the groups. The research will study in depth several small independent, participatory, worker-managed organizations using several anthropological techniques: 1) interviewing of members and people with whom members interact; 2) participant-observation, possibly including an apprenticeship in a group; 3) videotaping of key situations and detailed review of the tapes with group members; 4) analysis of difficult group times by individuals and the whole group. Information generated by this research should be of value to people directly involved in similar efforts, analysts of work concerned with job redesign in larger organizations and policymakers interested in expanding the range of organization of viable work settings.